The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing characters by urging printing types on a rotary printing wheel against a printing medium through a printing ribbon.
In this type of printing apparatus, the area of contact of printing types with a printing medium through a printing ribbon differs according to the kind of characters to be printed, so that where the type urging strength is set at a constant value, the print density will not be uniform. To avoid this inconvenience, it is necessary to let the type urging strength differ according to the characters to be printed.